El alma de los Vengadores
by romionefluffer
Summary: Vi Endgame hace unos días y me destrozó, a veces en el buen sentido pero otras en un mal sentido, simplemente por la falta de ciertos asuntos que consideraba importantes. De modo que este one-shot es mi manera de solucionarlo. El título y los personajes ya deberían decírtelo todo pero si quieres alguna advertencia previa te diré que me ciño a lo que el canon establece o deja libre


La brisa fría pero leve, cargada de aroma a jazmín y rocío, mecía las copas de los árboles produciendo el agradable sonido de las hojas rozando unas contra otras. En el lago frente a la cabaña de Tony el agua rompía en pequeños vaivenes contra el muelle y la luz anaranjada del atardecer daba un nuevo color al bosque de pinos de enfrente.

Era tarde y la mayor parte de los invitados al funeral se habían ido. Los Guardianes (o "Asgardianos de la Galaxia", como decía Thor) hacía unas horas que habían cogido su nave de vuelta al espacio. El chico Peter y su tía May habían cogido el coche en dirección a Queens, Stephen Strange y Wong abrieron uno de sus portales de vuelta al Santuario. El rey T'Challa hizo lo propio junto a su familia y su más fiel guardiana Okoye, mientras Scott y la familia Pym cogían la furgoneta para empezar su largo viaje hacia San Francisco. El director Furia, María Hill, Rhodey y Carol se llevaron la máquina de robos en el tiempo para guardarla a buen recaudo en las instalaciones secretas del nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D, solo después de que Sam y Bucky se acercaron a explicarme que Steve ya había vuelto, con unos 80 años de más, por otro camino del que no quiso decirnos nada y que se había ido a cerrar otros asuntos pendientes.

Bruce estaba sentado en una de las sillas del porche. Quería quedarse solo con sus pensamientos y tomar un poco el aire no le vendría nada mal, especialmente cuando en la casa aún se respiraba cierta tensión. En ese momento Happy se asomó al porche con la pequeña Morgan dormida en sus brazos.

Bruce, Pepper estaba cansada y lleva un rato dormida en el sofá. Yo voy a acostar a Morgan pero he decidido quedarme con ellas esta noche, ya sabes, por si me necesitan. Así que no podré llevarte a tu casa en la furgo, espero que no te suponga ningún problema.

No te preocupes por eso. Preguntaré a Clint si puede acercarme a la ciudad o encontraré otra manera de volver, de verdad. – entonces Morgan escogió ese momento para murmurar aún entre dormida y despierta algo así como "Quiero un abrazo del tío Hulk" antes de que volver a apoyar la cabeza, completamente dormida, en el hombro de Happy. Bruce no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa conmovido por la ternura de la pequeña y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la coronilla.

No Maguna, es hora de irse a la cama. Gracias. – dijo Happy susurrando mientras volvía a entrar en la casa. Bruce le contestó con su sonrisa tímida de siempre.

Solo unos minutos después salió Clint junto a Wanda, ambos con la misma mirada melancólica y paso lento que compartíamos todos ese día.

Laura, los niños, Wanda y yo nos iremos en seguida. ¿Supongo que te vienes con nosotros no? Laura puede ir con los niños en el coche mientras nosotros tres vamos en la furgoneta. Te acercaremos a tu casa y Wanda se quedará con nosotros todo el tiempo que necesite.

Bruce asintió a modo de respuesta, invitándoles con su silencio a disfrutar de la calma que ofrecía el paisaje, la brisa fresca y el canto de algunos pájaros que anunciaba la caída de la noche. Wanda fue quien rompió el silencio después de mirar durante varios minutos la corona de flores de Tony que flotaba en el lago.

¿No os resulta un poco molesto que hagamos esto en memoria de Tony pero no le dediquemos una despedida en condiciones a Natasha?- Su elegante acento eslavo aún hacia acto de presencia cuando no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por este, pero se notaba que lo estaba perdiendo.

Clint no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto que se tapó rápidamente con la mano, tal vez con la intención de ocultar una lágrima traviesa en recuerdo doloroso de la que había sido y siempre sería su mejor amiga, su hermana e incluso pudo ser algo más, cuando aún eran jóvenes y él todavía no había conocido a Laura.

Tal vez no fuera algo que le preocupara demasiado. Ella era más de trabajar en las sombras y nunca darle demasiada importancia al reconocimiento público porque de hecho eso empeora el resultado de tu trabajo como espía. Eso es algo que aprendimos los dos de la peor manera posible… – Clint calló un momento tratando de apartar la mirada de ellos en lo que era un claro intento por ocultar los continuos pinchazos de frustración y dolor que le provocaba cualquier recuerdo de Nat. – Pero dado el excelente esfuerzo que estuvo haciendo por el equipo y por el mundo durante los últimos cinco años, asegurándose de mantener el fuerte en alto mientras nosotros lo dábamos todo por perdido… dado que somos su única y verdadera familia pero nunca se lo agradecimos ni tuvimos la mínima consideración de mantenernos juntos por ella… Sí, creo que se merece el mismo reconocimiento que Tony.

Supongo que si no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora es porque resulta más difícil aceptar su muerte… - Bruce intervino, afectada su grave voz por una notable culpa- Cuando chasqueé los dedos intenté traerla de vuelta. No pensaba en otra cosa, solo la veía a ella, pero cuando vi que no funcionaba y que solo me estaba haciendo más daño decidí dejarlo y ceñirme a devolver a los desaparecidos. – Bruce tuvo que parar un momento para acostumbrar la voz al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y ponerse los dedos en el puente de la nariz. Ya notaba el picor previo a las lágrimas. – Aunque los primeros meses después del chasquido supimos que lo nuestro no funcionaba... aunque ella ya no sentía nada por mí me siguió aceptando como amigo. Pero yo estaba encerrado en mí mismo como siempre, seguía sin entender qué me pasaba con Hulk, mientras que Tony decidió alejarse para construir su vida con Pepper y Thor y Steve estaban derrumbados. Entonces Nat decidió mantenerse en pie por nosotros y por el mundo desesperadamente necesitado de un rayo de esperanza, de tal manera que poco a poco, sin darse ella cuenta, se fue convirtiendo en la mejor líder que los Vengadores podían desear.

Pero tú también te distanciaste. – le dijo Clint casi a modo de reproche

Tuve que hacerlo. Los asgardianos habían llegado y no había manera de sacar a Thor del hoyo así que acordamos que yo le acompañaría a Nueva Asgard para vigilarlo como pudiera y ella se ocuparía de mantener a Steve a flote. En ese periodo de tiempo descubrí que la única solución a mi problema con Hulk era aceptar este cuerpo… así que Thor me permitió volver a Nueva York para trabajar en mi laboratorio. Parecía que lo estaba superando, no sé cuándo recayó. Y cuando por fin encontré la manera de que mi mente y la de Hulk se unieran, antes de decidirme a empezar el proceso, la llamé. Todavía dudaba pero era un descubrimiento científico sin precedentes y la solución definitiva a tantos años de odio a mí mismo, no sabía si estar triste o entusiasmado. No sé qué pensaría ella en ese momento pero el caso es que me animó y lo hice. Luego no me sentía capaz de acercarme, tenía miedo de ver reflejado en sus ojos la decepción y el rechazo cuando viera este monstruoso cuerpo que yo aún no podía aceptar, incluso aunque fuera como amiga… El caso es que la seguí admirando desde lejos y claro, todo parecía ir bien: propició el apoyo a las fuerzas de seguridad ante todos los incidentes civiles, de pequeña y gran escala, que se sucedieron después de la masacre, cortó todo acuerdo con Thadeus Ross, mantenía a raya a Hydra así como a cualquier amenaza potencial fuera del país, controlaba todo cambio en Wakanda o en el espacio por si necesitaba proclamar una alerta o proporcionar ayuda. Y todo eso a la vez que te seguía la pista desde su despacho Clint, sin voluntad para acercarse antes de poder darte la solución a los desaparecidos que nunca dejó de buscar. Había vuelto a levantar una barrera entorno a sus emociones y yo, quizá por torpe o porque no la visité lo suficiente, no me di cuenta de que cada vez le resultaba más difícil no derrumbarse de desesperanza y de cansancio. Steve fue más consciente que yo en eso y se lo agradezco.

Todos tenemos la culpa de que estuviera así. Después de ver desaparecer a mi familia, en vez de pensar que Nat estaría tan dolida como yo, tan necesitada de los pocos seres queridos que tuviera, dejé que me cegara el resentimiento y el odio al mundo y me transformé en un sicario tan alejado de quien soy yo que incluso ahora dudo que el Clint de antes vuelva a existir algún día. Ella solía decir que se había convertido en mejor persona gracias a mí, a que la encontré y que la saqué de la vida de maltrato, abusos, amenazas y represión en que la estaban ahogando para ofrecerle una oportunidad de rehacer su vida con SHIELD. Lo cierto es que fue ella la que me encontró a mí. Natasha me devolvió la confianza en la humanidad que había empezado a perder con las continuas traiciones de mis compañeros de SHIELD, la poca que me quedaba después de escapar del maltrato en mi propia infancia y de encontrar prácticamente lo mismo en el circo. Ella me demostró que no valía la pena vivir anclado en el sufrimiento del pasado porque eso te convertía poco menos que en un fantasma y lo máximo que podía hacer era curar las heridas infringidas por otros asegurándome de que nadie más en el mundo sufría del mismo modo en que lo había hecho yo. Nat estuvo a mi lado cuando supe que mi madre había muerto a manos de mi padre tiempo después de que yo huyera, cuando nos pasó aquella cosa tan extraña en Budapest, cuando conocí a Laura en el transcurso de una misión y me enamoré (ella había sido testigo accidental del asesinato de un tío importante y peligroso, nuestra misión era protegerla); limpió mi nombre de cualquier rastro que pudiera llevar a mis antiguos enemigos de regreso a mí cuando sacó a la luz los papeles de Hydra, acompañó a mi familia cuando nació Lila dos meses antes de lo previsto y yo me encontraba en una misión encubierta en Osaka… Pero ella cayó del acantilado y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien…- Clint abondonó todo intento inútil por seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y dejó que le cayeran por las mejillas, las bolsas de los ojos hinchadas y enrojecidas del cansancio y de llorar una segunda vez por la muerte de Natasha.

Wanda le abrazó de un costado como una hija abraza a un padre para mostrarle su comprensión y su dolor, disponerse a hablar también con lágrimas silenciosas en los ojos.

Nat no habría querido que nos culpáramos. Lo sé porque no lo quiso conmigo después de la muerte de mi hermano. Fue además de una gran maestra, una hermana mayor para mí. Aunque no tuviera estos poderes me enseñó a mantener la calma en batalla, a controlar mi respiración y mis pulsaciones de manera que mi mente estuviera más clara y dirigida en el momento en que tocara actuar. Me enseñó a interactuar con el equipo, a mostrarme abierta y confiar en las personas adecuadas y observar cuando había alguien que solo se merecía duda. A construir una seguridad en mí misma, sin presionarme, a quererme, a darle un propósito a mi vida que mis poderes no pudieran interrumpir. Me rescataba de los cuarteles de los Vengadores cuando había demasiada "testosterona en el aire". – Eso último le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, como disculpándose con nosotros por si nos había ofendido. – También fue gracias a ella por lo que pude estar dos años en Escocia con Vis…- cuando pensó en su tímido e ingenuo chico, al que había tenido que ver morir dos veces y que estaba segura de que tampoco podría volver a ver se le escapó un sollozo pero se recompuso y llegó a la conclusión a la que quería llegar. – Lo que quiero decir es… Natasha consiguió su objetivo cuando decidió sacrificarse, limpió por completo la sangre de su cuenta pasada, dando su vida para que pudiera recuperarla la mitad del planeta y del universo que Thanos había reducido a polvo. Una parte de ella está en el alma de todos los que hemos regresado mientras los recuerdos siguen en el alma de los que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerla y de que ella mejorara una parte de sus vidas. Si existe la vida al otro lado de la muerte estoy segura de que ahora está feliz y en paz. Un funeral es la única manera para estarlo también nosotros, la forma que tenemos los vivos de seguir demostrando nuestro amor por esa persona que se ha ido con la esperanza de que esta los escuche y sepa que jamás será olvidada en sus corazones.- Clint estrechó a Wanda contra sus brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin poder dejar escapar otro reguero de lágrimas y acariciándole el brazo y el pelo en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Bruce también estaba emocionado, tuvo que quitarse las gafas para poder limpiarse los ojos de lágrimas aunque le resultaba imposible deshacerse del enorme nudo que le presionaba la garganta, tan doloroso al tragar como era de doloroso recordar la confianza que Nat depositaba en él incluso cuando aún era mitad ordinario y solitario científico en la depresión más absoluta y mitad monstruo salvaje sin mínimo de autocontrol o inteligencia. No lo pudo aguantar más y decidió unirse al abrazo de Clint y Wanda, justo en el momento de que saliera Nathaniel brincando por la puerta.

Hey papá yo también quiero un abrazo de Hulk- y se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Clint sin esperarse un pequeño gemido inteligible de dolor por su parte.

Todos van a tener abrazo de Hulk. Vamos Nathaniel, aprieta conmigo que no puedo usar el otro brazo. – dijo Bruce, alegre de poder disfrutar en la vida real de un momento que no por asquerosamente empalagoso dejaba de ser placentero.

Mi espalda…

¡Vale, vale es suficiente que me estoy ahogando!

Bruce decidió soltar a todos del abrazo y contó a Nathaniel la idea que se les había ocurrido, a la que él respondió encantado corriendo dentro de la casa para avisar a los demás adultos y reunir a sus hermanos en la misión "despedir a tía Nat".

Pronto los adultos estaban reunidos una vez más al borde del lago, esta vez bajo el árbol a la derecha del muelle esperando a que los niños terminaran con su "misión".

Me alegro de que hagamos esto por Natasha, se merecía todo el amor que quienes la criaron no le quisieron dar y el reconocimiento que públicamente nadie podrá permitirse. – dijo Laura cogiendo a Clint de la mano que en respuesta le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Natasha era una buena compañera y amiga. Sin su ayuda nunca habríamos podido escapar del "cuerpo especial antifugas" que Ross nos echó encima cuando nos opusimos a los acuerdos de Sokovia. Llevamos a esos cabrones en el culo durante dos años enteros y en alguna ocasión estuvieron a punto de cazarnos pero no lo hicieron gracias a las habilidades de Natasha para ocultarse. Llegó a ofrecernos entrar en uno de sus pisos francos cuando esos me dieron un balazo en la pierna. Le alegraría saber que nuestro querido fósil por fin ha encontrado una novia que lo aguante. – dijo Sam terminando con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar las bromas que compartían para molestar un poco al Capi. Le dio un codazo a Bucky después- Tus fieles te escuchan Jesús.

Esto… Me han lavado el cerebro tantas veces que ya no sé cuáles de mis recuerdos son implantados y cuáles reales pero… creo que dijo una vez que me conocía. No sé si sería algo positivo o negativo, si sería un breve y desagradable encuentro o algo más largo, puede que incluso una amistad o una relación de compañeros en alguna misión haya en Rusia… aunque no sé porqué eso ultimo me parece probable si a mí me capturó Hydra y a ella una organización llamada la Habitación Roja de hace muchos años. Pero la conociera o no, fuera buena o pésima la relación por la gente que está aquí reunida estoy seguro de que era una buena persona. – Sam asintió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para agradecerle sus palabras.

Sí, desde luego era la mejor persona. Con decirte que consiguió derretir el duro corazón de piedra de Nick Furia te lo digo todo. Él siempre mantiene las distancias pero Nat era como su hija favorita. – dijo Clint mientras miraba hacia la casa, viendo por fin acercarse a sus hijos con "la misión" en las manos.

A Steve y Thor también les habría gustado estar aquí. Nat enviaba a nuestro gordo amigo una botella de vodka cada Navidad.- Bruce sonrió con la mirada iluminada de nostalgia cuando recordó el momento en que lo descubrió. – Lo que Thor no sabía es que eran sin alcohol.

Justo a tiempo llegaron Laura, Cooper y Nathaniel discutiendo quien dejaría su pequeño proyecto conjunto en el lago, pasándolo de unas manos a otras y casi hasta caer al suelo si no fuera por la intervención de Laura.

Ya vale niños, estamos despidiendo a vuestra tía Nat y vosotros peleando. ¿Querría veros ella así? A ver dádmelo.

No, no. No discutiremos más pero déjanos lanzarlo a nosotros por favor mamá.- Los tres la miraron a los ojos haciendo pucheros y ella, sin saber qué contestar miró a Clint, a Bruce y a Wanda, preguntándoles solo con el gesto si no les importaba.

Los tres permitieron encantados la idea, de modo que los adultos abrieron paso a los niños y se agacharon los tres a la vez para dejar en el agua una rudimentaria, infantil y enternecedora corona de flores blancas y rojas de todos los tamaños y géneros. En el centro habían dejado una foto enmarcada de Natasha, riendo de alguna olvidada broma, junto a todo el equipo y la familia de Clint en el que parecía ser el salón de la granja. Bruce le dio una pequeña patadita con uno de sus grandes y desnudos pies verdes y por fin la corona de flores de Nat se dirigió flotando al centro del lago para reunirse, como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la vida, con la de Tony, despidiéndose del mundo a través de una pequeña nota escrita a mano frente a la foto en el interior del marco.

_Prueba de que Natasha Romanoff tiene familia _


End file.
